The Last Lombax In Piece
by CodyGuzman
Summary: Ratchet se encuentra solo en una ciudad en ruinas, sin saber como es que llego a alli y confundido por una misteriosa nota.     Ratchet & Clank - Insomniac Games
1. Prologo Good Luck

**Sipnosis: Ratchet se despierta solo en una ciudad en ruinas, con panico y desesperacion encuentra una nota con reglas escritas, y por ultimo deseandole buena suerte. Que pasara en la ciudad en ruinas? ****Esta es mi primer FanFiction de R&C espero que les guste c:**

**If you want to read The Last Lombax In Piece in English please visit my Deviantart page where you will find all chapters translated into English .com/gallery/36328848#/d4rfn7m **

**Tanks to read! Gracias por leer **

The Last Lombax In Piece

Prologo

"Buena Suerte"

"Correr…Respirar…Mirar hacia atrás…Toser"

Da la vuelta en una esquina tan rápido que casi se resbala con el polvo, se mantiene de pie como puede y vuelve a echarse correr, respirando agitadamente, volviendo a toser y a mirar hacia atrás.

No sabe porque, pero está corriendo.

Es presa del pánico y desconcierto, siente como le duele le cabeza, como si se hubiese dado un fuerte golpe y se halla causado una herida, inclusive le corre un pequeño hilo de sangre de la misma.

Como se la ha podido hacer? No lo sabe. Sabe que le duele y mucho.

Corre más deprisa… respirando de nuevo…Mirar…Toser con mucha más fuerza. Comienza decaer el paso, el aire que respira es pesado, muy denso.

Mira el cielo, esta de un color negro y una pálida luz pasa entre unos nubarrones, eh ilumina donde quiera que se encuentre. Pero sabe que antaño pudo ser una ciudad.

Sabe más cosas; Sabe que le están persiguiendo y que él está indefenso. No tiene armas ni cómo defenderse. Es un héroe tiene que saber cómo hacerlo aun cuando no tenga armas….No es verdad?

"Donde estoy?" se pregunta agitado" Donde está Clank? "

Sigue corriendo pensando en cómo pudo haber pasado aquello, como le llevaron allí? Donde está su amigo?

Da vuelta en otra esquina y se encuentra con el vacio; Donde debía estar una calle, había un gran agujero, enorme como si hubiese lanzado una bomba nuclear. Vuelve a respirar pesadamente da media vuelta, corre por las mismas calles donde había pasado, cambia de dirección un par de veces; Mira con desesperación las calles, a los lados hay edificios incompletos, paredes destruidas y algunas hasta calcinadas.

" Que demonios ah pasado aquí?" se pregunta rápidamente mientras corre.

Comienza a cansarse, camina despacio y pausado hasta un edificio cercano; Necesita un lugar donde descansar y recuperar el aliento. Entra por un agujero en una de las paredes, no le importa como ah ocurrido eso, solo quiere descansar un momento.

Apenas entra, se sienta en el suelo polvoriento, respirando más lentamente tratando de relajarse, tratando de recordar que había pasado, pero nada. Nada más que recuerdos borrosos, retazos de ellos. Nada que pudiese ayudarlo.

"Mierda" piensa

Vuelve a respirar, el aire es muy denso por alguna razón. Tose de nuevo esta vez mucho más fuerte y más tiempo del que quisiese. Comienza a irritársele la garganta por tantos episodios de tos.

" No debes dormirte vamos muestra coraje!" se dice al tiempo que vuelve a levantarse, comienza a andar pero no con el mismo brío, las piernas le tiemblan un poco.

" Como es que eh llegado aquí?" vuelve a preguntarse

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos, cuando un sonido de rocas cayendo sobre el piso se hace escuchar, y no levemente si no un estruendo tremendo. Se asusta un poco, pero vuelve a coger la compostura, se da media vuelta solo para encontrarse con una pila de rocas grises caídas, una sobre otra algunas aun rodando y yendo de un lado a otro.

No había nadie;

Pero algo había cambiando; No era ni el ambiente ni la luz ni siquiera la luz.

Pasa su mirada por todo el edificio gris, tratando de saber que era lo que había cambiado, pero no detectaba nada. Se iba a dar de nuevo correr cuando miro un pequeño papel apresado entre unas rocas, agitándose por unas ráfagas de viento débiles pero persistentes.

Lentamente, se acerca al pequeño papel, y sujetándolo con firmeza lo saca de su pequeña prisión de roca. Estaba un poco maltratado y lleno de polvo, pero no se sentía como si fuera viejo; Estaba doblado por la mitad, ni siquiera se lo pensó, lo desdoblo, no le sorprendió que hubiera algo escrito. En el papel se leían unas palabras escritas con tinta negra y legible:

"1. Buscar refugio

2. Tener Armas

3. Sobrevive hasta la hora

No preguntes

Cuídate por tu cuenta

Buena suerte

Ratchet"


	2. Chapter 1 Buscar Refugio

**Chapter 1 "Buscar Refugio" **

**Respirar el pesado, le hizo recordar donde estaba; Le hizo salir de su trance**

**Las palabras de la nota iban y venían a su antojo en su mente. Le dio la vuelta, pero no había nada mas escrito, solo estaban los pasos que había leído con anterioridad. Ni una firma…Nada. **

**Quien la hubiera escrito había sido muy cuidadoso de no dejar nada con lo que pudieran identificarlo. **

**-Que es esto?- pregunto con la voz ahogada en ira -Que es esto!- grito con ímpetu, y su grito resonó en la grises paredes del edificio. **

**Las piernas comenzaban a dolerle, estaba débil; Pero con su nueva fuerza sacada de la ira, las hizo reaccionar y moverse. **

**No pretendía volver a salir a las calles; Aun podía sentir la presencia de algo que le perseguía. **

**Alzo la mirada y pudo ver a través de un agujero en una pared cercana, que la luz comenzaba a descender y la oscuridad empezaba a tragarse poco a poco los altos edificios y calles. **

**-Mierda- soltó el Lombax **

**Le quedaban al menos, unas pocas horas de luz. **

**Miro de reojo la nota de papel, y a regañadientes la volvió a leer: **

" **1. Buscar Refugio" **

**-Como no- dijo Ratchet, doblo de vuelta el papel y se la guardo en un bolsillo. **

**Como no iba a volver a la calle, decidió darle un vistazo al edificio, quizá pudiera servir de refugio. Miro alrededor, estaba lleno de polvo y parecía que lo quisieran destruir. Al menos unas dos paredes estaban en proceso de derrumbarse. Si el edificio estaba así en su totalidad seria mejor buscar un sitio mejor. **

**Muy al fondo el lombax pudo divisar una escalerilla que iba hacia los pisos superiores. No dudo en ir arriba. Los escalones crujían bajo su peso, pero en cuanto subía comenzaron a acallarse. A diferencia del piso de abajo, arriba parecía más iluminado y más limpio, aunque seguía la presencia de pequeños bloques de piedra que alguna vez pertenecieron a las paredes. Había pequeños cuartos a lo largo de un pasillo, cada uno distinto al anterior. **

**Algo familiar le hizo pararse en seco.. . **

**Agitada por el viento que pasaba por una ventana; Había una nota, otra maldita nota. Sin mucho entusiasmo, Ratchet fue hasta ella y la tomo con algo de desprecio. **

" **Muchos de estos edificios se caen a pedazos, escoge bien tu refugio; **

**Pero… **

**No puedes esconderte siempre en el mismo lugar, puede que alguien te encuentre. **

**Da igual que tengas suerte, **

**Yo espero que si"**

**-Comienzan a joderme estas cosas- Ratchet dejo en paz el papel y examino los cuartos, solo uno tenia una ventana de la cual entraba la luz y el pesado viento. No parecía que estuviera en mal estado. Dentro había una cómoda cubierta de polvo, y algo más o menos parecido a un cojinete grande y sucio. Opto por esa. Al menos por el momento. **

**Entro; Y enseguida cerró la puerta. Era una puerta pesada, parecía de hierro, tenía una barra con la que se atrancaba desde dentro. Y así lo hizo. **

**La ventana tenía unas cortinas oscuras, antes de cerrarlas y que la oscuridad inundara la habitación, miro una última vez las calles. No había nadie, pero la sabia que lo había. En algún lado escondido por allí, esperando a que el saliera para volver a perseguirlo. **

**Pero no tendría suerte… No con el. **

**Ratchet cubrió la ventana, aseguro de nuevo la puerta, la ventana y lo demás. Cuando hubo terminado con ese "pequeño ritual", se acomodo en una esquina con la mirada puesta en la puerta. Y espero a que la luz de nuevo viniera. **


	3. Chapter 2  Tener Armas

**Chapter 2 " Tener Armas" **

**Cuando era de día, el cielo estaba plagado de nubes negras que apenas dejaban que la luz pasase . **

**Durante la noche era lo opuesto. El cielo se despejaba, y la luna era la responsable de la luz que iluminaba las deterioradas calles. **

**La luz era mucho más brillante que la matutina y Ratchet lo había notado. Unos cuantos hilos de luz traspasaron las oscuras cortinas que cubrían la ventana, y tocaron el piso del cuarto con fuerza, iluminándolo un tanto. Aun así, el lombax se negó a mirar a por la ventana. Un terror puro y confuso llenaba cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Cuando la idea de echar un vistazo paso por su cabeza, otra parte de ella, se negó inmediatamente. Inclusive como si hablara con otra persona que no podía mirar, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, y dijo un bajo " no". **

**Miro hacia la puerta que seguía atrancada con la barra; Junto más sus piernas a su cuerpo y se hizo un ovillo diminuto en la esquina donde se encontraba. **

**No era usual que tuviese tanto miedo, y mas aun miedo algo que no podía ver, o que ni siquiera sabia quien o que era. **

**Había sido mucho durante ese día, si eso debería ser. Saco la nota de su bolsillo trasero y la volvió a leer como si eso lo tranquilizara. **

" **2. Tener Armas" **

**-Y de donde las conseguiré?- se pregunto Ratchet, **

**Sin que lo quisiera cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. **

**. . . **

**No había sido buena idea. Aunque la luz fuera más buena, la oscuridad aun le atormentaba. Las ruinas le hacían pensar que algo pudiese salir de ellas y atacarle. Pero eso no era lo que en parte le hacia temer; Si le atacaban tenia en mano una navaja, corta pero afilada, pero aun así no serbia para pelear. Pero podía encajarla y salir corriendo. **

**-Estoy haciendo las cosas mal- se dijo con la voz cansada-La maldita nota decía "Buscar refugio" pero la ignoraste y mírate ahora con un remedo de navaja- **

**La vista era desmoralizante, había edificios que si de antaño habían sido enormes, ahora estaban hechos añicos o reducidos a escombros. En el suelo había puñados de polvo y grietas que a la larga que caminaras podían terminar en grandes agujeros que tapaban buena parte de la calle, la bloqueaban y no podías continuar. **

**Cansado, decidió entrar en un viejo edificio, al margen de una grieta un poco abierta pero que no tenía mucha importancia. El piso del edificio estaba hecho un desastre había una pared destruida, un par de sofás, volcados y cubiertos de polvo. **

**Solo había un piso, y unos cuantos escalones daban a una parte elevada, donde mas al fondo había un desgastadisimo colchón, cubierto de unas cuantas manchas negras. Gruño y lo dejo de lado regreso al 1er cuarto y se escondió debajo de un sofá donde había un gran espacio como para acomodarse. **

**Se encaramo, tomo su navaja con firmeza y la puso por donde había entrado, si alguien le encontraba le atacaría sin dudar. **

**. . . **

**No pudo pegar ojo… no es que no hubiera dormido nada. En realidad había dormido un poco entre la oscuridad y los primeros rayos del alba. **

**Cansado, se levanto del rincón de la habitación y miro a su alrededor; Aparte de la iluminación opaca, nada había cambiado. Con algo de temor descubrió la única ventana y miro al exterior. Las calles seguían igual de vacías que el día anterior. No supo si eso era algo bueno o malo, dada su situación actual. **

**Con el mismo temor, se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Era mejor estar fuera que atrapado en ese edificio. Además el autor de las notas había escrito que no podía quedarse en el mismo lugar dos veces. Y aunque no quisiera le haría caso. **

**Con cuidado, saco la barra que atrancaba la puerta, y en lugar de solamente botarla por algún lado de la habitación la guardo para usarla de arma, si no lograba encontrar algo mejor. **

**Camino por el largo pasillo, cansado y débil hasta llegar a las escaleras. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para poder bajar sin problemas. **

**Lentamente salió del edificio asegurándose de verdad de que no hubiera nadie. Con manos firmes tomo la barra; Y comenzó a caminar aumentando el paso cada par de minutos. **

"**No me tomaran con la guardia baja" pensó Ratchet, **


	4. Chapter 3 Desesperación

**Chapter 3 "Desesperación" **

**No había un silencio total en la ciudad, como Ratchet había pensado con anterioridad. El viento corría consuma libertad, recorriendo las calles, entrando y saliendo de las grietas , y agujeros de los edificios, moviendo pequeñísimas piedras que golpeaban otras y provocaban sonido. **

**Y eso…. Le aterraba más. **

**Había leído en periódicos y visto en la T.V de gente que se volvía loca cuando se encontraba en aislamiento total. Los veía por entretenerse, pero ahora podía entenderlos. Aquel lugar estaba tan destruido, demacrado. Y ni siquiera sabia si en realidad estuviese solo. **

**La presencia de alguien estaba bien presente en su mente. **

**-En un momento u otro…- se dijo-Tendremos que vernos las caras- como si fuese un acto reflejo, tomo con más fuerza la barra. **

**Pero en su mente sabia que no quería que ese momento llegara demasiado pronto. No era como los demás enemigos que había enfrentado. Era diferente, sentía que podía aparecer en cualquier momento y lugar y lastimarle con un solo movimiento. **

**-No pienses eso ahora!- se grito , sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando rápidamente- Vamos animo! Hay que seguir… con lo que sea que estamos haciendo- **

**. . . **

**El sonido del viento no era lo único que Ratchet podía escuchar. Si bien sus oídos no le fallaban podía escuchar como pequeñas piedras caían de las ruinas, o golpeaban a otras. No eran exactamente sonidos tranquilizadores pero le mantenían ocupado mientras caminaba. **

**Llevaba un par de minutos recorriendo las calles, sin saber a donde ir. Cambiando de dirección solo cuando una grieta abierta, o las ruinas de los edificios cercanos bloqueaban el camino. **

**Comenzaba a sentirse tranquilo…**

…**. Pero la tranquilidad duro poco. **

**Tras dar vuelta en una esquina se topo con un edificio como cualquier otro, lo único que le diferenciaba era al parecer que este había parecía haber sido incendiado, sus paredes estaban casi negras, pero con suma claridad se podían leer las palabras:**

"**No estas Solo"**

**Al principio creyó que era algo bueno; Pero inmediatamente, el lombax pudo escuchar un sonoro sonido; Un estruendo, como si una de las edificaciones se desplomara en seco. Inclusive una nube de polvo llego hasta el, desde algún lugar lejano. **

**Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y sus ojos verdes nerviosos buscaron entre el polvo y las rocas alguna figura que avanzara. Solo consiguió aterrarse.**

**Comenzó a temblar quedamente. **

**Una parte de su mente que no había sido tocada por el miedo, le dijo, no, le grito que se pusiera firme y tomara su arma, y el le hizo caso. **

" **No te quedes ahí parado!" Grito " CORRE" **

**El terror momentáneamente abandono su cuerpo, una alarma se disparo en su mente, tomo con fuerza la barra y hecho a correr a través de unas ruinas calcinadas. **

… **Mientras algo se despertaba y comenzaba a andar con rapidez. **

…

**Aunque estaba bastante lejos. Pudo escuchar a la perfección, el estruendo de un edificio perecer. **

**Se detuvo en seco, para ver como ascendía una nube de polvo y un leve temblor se producía en el deteriorado concreto.**

**-Que coño?...- pregunto mirando en dirección a la paulatina nube de polvo. No podía ubicar muy bien de que lugar venia pero mientras esa pequeña señal aun estuviera visible podía acercarse. **

**Soltó un pesado suspiro y hecho a correr. **

**. . . **

**De antaño aquel pedazo de terreno, parecía haber sido un edificio de apartamentos; Ahora grandes bloques de piedra estaban sumergidos en la profundidad de la tierra y pedazos de cañería sobresalían del suelo. **

**No había más polvo, si no una gran cantidad de ceniza. **

**A cada paso que daba se levantaba una cortina de ceniza. **

**Ratchet estaba desesperado. **

**Desesperado en parte porque esa porquería se le metía en la boca, lo asfixiaba y le hacia toser con fuerza. **

**Y por otra parte. . . Algo le estaba persiguiendo. . . Y esta vez era verdad. **

**No era la sensación de antes, ahora podía sentir la verdadera presión de que le perseguían. **

**Aun conservaba el temor, pero eso le hacia seguir corriendo. El sonido de rocas que caían aun era audible. Ahora era secundada por el sonido de pisadas leves. Definitivamente había algo allí fuera.**


	5. Chapter 4 Mounstruo

**Chapter 4 " Monstruo" **

**Ratchet siguió corriendo, pasando por los suelos cubiertos de ceniza y evitando las losas de piedra quemada.; más de una vez el aire falto en sus pulmones y de suerte podía dar una o tres bocanadas de aire que gastaba en seguir corriendo. **

**Finalmente las piernas le fallaron, y cayó fuertemente al suelo. **

**Solo allí pudo respirar como era debido, no sin toser unas veces por lo denso del aire. El cuerpo entero le pedía que descansara.**

**Su mente seguía siendo atormentada por el miedo y desesperación; La parte racional, que le había estando gritando y haciéndolo seguir, comenzó a bajar el tono de sus gritos hasta que por fin se quedo callada .**

**Había estado corriendo, sin rumbo solo para poder huir de lo que le persiguiera. Ahora que se había detenido, miro alrededor pero no reconocía nada familiar. No supo como ubicarse. **

**No había tantos edificios como antes, en realidad esa área de la ciudad estaba desierta, había un par de arboles muertos, y un edificio que si de antaño había sido grande y lujoso ahora solo había un par de paredes sostenidas por un conducto de ventilación bastante grande. **

**Su desesperación no se había ido en lo mas mínimo. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto pesadamente, y un tanto lento camino hasta las ruinas del edificio, donde había un buen espacio como esconderse y descansar un tanto. Llegando allí, se sentó rápidamente, y se hizo un ovillo en el piso, tratando de descansar y relajarse un poco. **

"**No siento las piernas" pensó el Lombax " La mitad del cuerpo la tengo dormida no puedo avanzar mas" **

**Ratchet siguió respirando con pesadez, junto sus piernas más contra su cuerpo, como lo había hecho antes en el cuarto de aquel edificio. **

" **No puedes quedarte dormido" Se dijo "Por ninguna razón te duermas" **

**Pero su cuerpo se negó a hacerle caso a su mente, comenzó a pesarle los ojos y de un momento a otro cayó dormido. **

**. . . **

**La luz comenzaba a apagarse y las calles ya empezaban a oscurecerse . Además la nube de polvo yacía horas que se había esfumado del cielo gris. **

**Había estado corriendo un buen rato, solo siguiendo el rastro de esa nube. Yendo por un lado y por otro, rodeando cuando hacia falta. Y ahora no sabia donde ir. De su inicial carrera ahora solo le quedaban las fuerzas para caminar, y lo hacia lentamente. **

**Comenzaba a flaquear cuando de repente, algo llamo su atención; **

**En un edificio calcinado, se veían perfectamente unas letras en rojo: **

"**Esta despierto" **

**El solo se quedo de pie a unos metros de aquel letrero; Sin comprender absolutamente nada. **

**Que se suponía que significaban aquellas palabras? Que estaba despierto? **

**Iba a soltar un suspiro, cuando un leve temblor se hizo notar en todo el concreto. Aunque había sido muy leve, con las fuerzas que tenia, casi le había hecho caer. Se sostuvo, dijo un insulto en su mente y miro hacia los lados de la calle. **

**La punzada del miedo recorrió cada recoveco de su cuerpo, en cuanto le vio. Iba a soltar un grito pero no pudo, su mente no le permitió hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo de allí. Las fuerzas le volvieron de golpe, y recorrió al menos unas tres cuadras antes de poder entrar a las ruinas de un edificio que había visto de reojo. **

"**Que demonios era esa cosa!" pensó con temor. **

**. . . **

**Ratchet se despertó, cuando solo faltaban unos rayos de luz en desaparecer. Su cuerpo se sentía mas relajado, pero todavía no podía moverse con libertad. Solo pudo sentarse y apoyarse contra la pared. Y eso requería mucho esfuerzo de su parte. **

**Con el antebrazo se limpio un pequeño hilo de saliva. Se estiro el cuerpo con mucha pereza y soltó un bostezo. Como si hubiese despertado de un sueño. **

**Pero todavía estaba allí. En la ciudad, rodeado por ruinas negras y calles desiertas. **

**Aun no era muy consiente de lo que pasaba en su alrededor. Su mente a panicada había descansado con la siesta, y ahora parecía relajada. Un leve temblor recorrió el concreto, despertándolo un poco más. El temblor se volvió un tanto mas fuerte despertándolo por completo. **

**El lombax se levanto un poco, y se dispuso a mirar hacia la calle, no había nada visible, tal vez solo había sido su imaginación, estaba demasiado cansado además. Quizá eso le hacia imaginar cosas. Pero el temblor volvió a hacerse presente. Y esta vez mucho más fuerte que el anterior. **

**Confundido, Ratchet tomo como apoyo una de las paredes de su escondrijo, y avanzo lentamente hasta la entrada, para tener una amplia visión de las calles. **

**Si su cuerpo se había relajado…. **

…**Lo que vio le hizo entrar en Pánico. **

**Aquella cosa con facilidad le superaba en tamaño, era al menos 2 metros mas grande que el; Y por supuesto mucho mas corpulento. **

**Tenía la apariencia física de un felino; Pero un felino que hubiese sido atropellado por un camión de carga pesada. **

**La parte inferior de su cuerpo, estaba ensangrentada; Y parecía que el enorme animal no pudiese moverla, puesto que la arrastraba con dificultad y hasta con dolor. Toda la parte inferior estaba flácida y mal cuidada, las patas estaban esqueléticas.**

**En contraste la parte superior parecía haber tenido un mejor cuidado. Las patas delanteras eran musculosas, podían soportar el peso muerto que cargaba, tenia zarpas grandes y afiladas que hacían temblar el concreto cuando avanzaba. **

**Si aquella bestia había tenido pelo, ahora estaba calva. Solo conservaba una fina capa, y casi toda la tenia en las zonas de la cabeza, pecho y patas. Sus patas traseras estaban entre un color rojo sangre y un verde asqueroso. **

**En el cuello llevaba un collar fuertemente atado, donde a los lados colgaban con libertad dos cadenas que parecían haber sido arrancadas de golpe de alguna pared. **

**Ratchet solo se quedo plantado allí, mirando esa cosa deforme. En su vida jamás había visto cosa tan horrible. **

**Si ese era su enemigo… Como debía enfrentarlo? No tenia armas y con esa barra no le provocaría ningún daño. No le habría preocupado eso… **

…**. Si el animal gigantesco no le hubiera mirado. **


	6. Chapter 5 Escape

**Chapter 5 "Huida"**

**El cuerpo le temblaba con viva fuerza; Sentía que las uñas le sangraban por sostenerse de la pared. **

**Ratchet podía ver su propio reflejo en los ojos negros de esa cosa deforme. **

**Solo se escuchaba el tintineo de las cadenas que la bestia tenia sujetos al cuello… Eso y la breve y cortada respiración del Lombax. **

**De la nada, el gigantesco animal soltó un agudo rugido que hizo temblar la tierra entera. **

**El lombax soltó la pared para cubrirse los oídos de tan horrible ruido, pero inmediatamente cayo al suelo. Quedo vulnerable. La criatura no perdió tiempo, levanto una enorme zarpa, pretendiendo aplastar al Lombax. **

**Antes de que pudiese hacerlo una roca ceniza impacto con su diminuta cabeza. No le podía lastimar, claro estaba, pero si podía molestarle y perder interés rápidamente en su matanza. **

**Ratchet comenzó a levantarse, para ver como roca tras roca de diversos tamaños, golpeaban la dura piel de la bestia. Esta enfadada gruño con fuerza, mostrando una hilera de colmillos afilados. Su torso dio un giro y el lombax solo pudo ver sus patas traseras siendo arrastradas con mayor velocidad. **

**La visión de Ratchet estaba nublosa no veía con claridad lo que pasaba. Se sentía mareado y débil con la presencia de aquella bestia. Aun se tambaleaba cuando pudo ponerse en pie. Su mente estaba llena de alarmas, gritos de partes llenas de miedo y terror, y de partes racionales que le daban ordenes que no pudo oír. Estaba allí plantado mirando como la bestia avanzaba con los últimos rayos de luz. **

**. . . **

"**Que demonios era esa cosa!" Había pensado con temor. **

**Su corazón palpitaba con tal velocidad y fuerza que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Gracias al cielo sus piernas no le habían fallado y pudo salir corriendo a esconderse. Ahora solo podía escuchar como aquella cosa se arrastraba con pereza. Retuvo su curiosidad por mirar al animal, que tal si le miraba y se le ocurría arremeter contra el? Quizá se miraba lastimado y débil, pero al ver fugazmente el tamaño de aquellas zarpas, no había duda de que podía ser bastante fuerte. La bestia soltó un pequeñísimo rugido, y comenzó a caminar lentamente, moviendo el concreto con su peso. **

**Cuando el animal comenzó a arrastrarse y a hacer temblar la tierra, el se apoyo mucho mas contra la pared. **

"**Que esperas? Vete ya de aquí!" pensó, presa del miedo. **

**La curiosidad le gano, y poco a poco salió de su escondite. Pudo ver al deforme animal, buscando algo entre las ruinas; De repente, giro su cuello y olisqueo algo en aire. Cuando lo hizo, se distinguió un collar grande, ancho con dos cadenas colgando. Sin mucho esfuerzo pudo distinguir, unas letras negras: "**_** Kora**_**" decían. **

"_**Kora?" **_

**El animal de nombre **_** Kora, **_** lanzo un sonido similar a un lamento, y siguió avanzando. **

"**Que estas buscando? " Se volvió a preguntar, ya que era obvio que Kora buscaba algo, que aparentemente no estaba allí. Cuando comenzó a moverse, el también comenzó a seguirlo, era mas curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa. **

**Como el animal se movía demasiado despacio gracias al peso muerto de sus patas traseras, tardo al menos un par de minutos que casi se convertían en horas. Además Kora revolvía cualquier ruina que se encontrarse. **

**Comenzó a creer que aquella bestia, solo deambulaba por allí por simpleza. Gruño con enojo y desesperación. **

**En cuanto iba a darse por retirado miro algo a la distancia. Estaba escondido ,entre dos paredes huecas sostenidos por alguna pieza de metal. Como le vio lejos creyó que pudiese ser algún cadáver, o algún montón de nada, pero cuando le vio en detalle…. **

… **Vio que se había movido, algo allí estaba vivo y a plena merced de Kora. **

**Sacudió su cabeza, para solo mirar que el deformado animal ya le había visto. Comenzó a moverse mas rápido que la vez anterior. El creyó que la parte inferior se desprendería por el cambio de velocidad que llevaba. **

**La persona que se hubiera movido era consiente de que la bestia estaba allí, y le miraba. Pero no parecía que pudiese echarse a correr. **

**El corazón de nuevo se precipito, cuando miro que Kora, levantaba una de sus enormes manazas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió por el destruido concreto y cogió lo 1ero que pudo divisar. **

**Con un tiro eficaz, pudo lanzarle una roca pequeñísima en comparación con el animal, que le dio directamente en la cabeza, luego otra y otra más. Kora no tardo en enfadarse giro la cabeza para mirarle, soltó un rugido bajo, giro en completo su cuerpo y se abalanzo sobre el. **

"**Ahora que demonios hago?" grito en su mente **

**La mano del miedo le toco, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara y no respondiera a los gritos de alarma. **

"**No seas estúpido! Corre de una maldita vez! " Grito alguien dentro de el. **

"**No puedo! Mi cuerpo….! No reacciona!" respondió el mirando incrédulo como el animal seguía avanzando. **

**Kora rugió de nuevo, sacándolo de su pésimo estado. Retrocedió unos pasos, e instintivamente busco su única arma. Pero esa navajita no le protegería de semejante animal, y el lo sabia de sobra.**

**. . . . **

**Ratchet había recuperado la bastante fuerza para levantarse sin la ayuda de la pared. Con incredulidad, miro como la bestia se retiraba, dejándole a el en paz; Con mucho cuidado tomo la barra, su arma y comenzó a salir de la ruina, no quería profesar ni el mas mínimo ruido, no quería llamar la atención de esa cosa. **

**Paso por paso, se fue alejando de su antiguo escondite, y claramente de esa cosa. Miro hacia el lado que no custodiaba el animal, era una calle amplia sin ninguna grieta abierta que se agrandara al margen, la ruta de escape perfecta. **

**Pero el joven Lombax era curioso, y antes de que corriera, volteo de nuevo hacia la bestia. Se sorprendió de ver como el animal, comenzaba a levantar con suma dificultad las patas traseras. Aquellas deformes, descuidadas y esqueléticas patas comenzaron a enderezarse con un sonido de huesos rozándose entre si, hasta que por fin pudo estar en sus cuatro patas sin ningún defecto. **

"**Sera cabrón! Ha estado fingiendo!" Dijo Ratchet, nunca creyó que aquella bestia pudiese tender trampas como esas, con lo estúpido que se miraba, dejo eso de lado, mirando con terror y asombro como retraía las patas traseras, preparado para saltar. **

**Iba a dar un grito ahogado, pero alguien mas se le adelanto. **

"**Que..?" **

**Ratchet tomo con fuerza la barra, y como si fuese un acto reflejo, corrió hasta un punto en que la bestia se apartase y pudiese ver al autor de semejante aullido de miedo. Se quedo sin aliento cuando miro a una figura negra encapuchada a escasos metros de la bestia. Parecía paralizado, tenía algo en mano pero no parecía que la fuese a lanzar contra su enorme enemigo. **

"**Hay alguien mas" pensó Ratchet " Hay otra persona aquí!" no podía contener que sus emociones, miedo y quizá alegría se mezclasen, pero el sentido común salto de la nada, diciéndole que alguien estaba en peligro de morir aplastado. –CORRE!- grito con todo el aire en sus pulmones –CORRE!- volvió a gritar **

**La figura negra movió la cabeza, y luego volvió a mirar al animal, ahora estaba agazapado completamente, preparado para saltar en cualquier momento. **

**Ratchet se quedo inmóvil, que podía hacer? Si golpeaba a esa cosa más seguro era que le aplastara, que a que le pudiese lastimar. Aun así, a sabiendas de que podría ser acecinado con que el animal moviera una pata, fue al rescate de aquella persona encapuchada, Sin prestarle atención a ningún grito que lanzara su mente; **

**Sus piernas respondieron correctamente, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, las manos bien firmes alrededor de la barra, y su mente aunque llena de alertas y gritos desesperados, parecía estar despejada en ese momento. Profano un grito ahogado tan fuerte, que hasta la bestia levanto su cabeza para mirar como el lombax corría hacia el. La barra impacto duramente contra una de las patas traseras del animal, impresionantemente esta le hizo un corte no muy denso pero que pudo sacarle un hilo de sangre, sangre entre verdosa y roja. **

**El extraño, aprovecho la confusión de la bestia que giraba su cuerpo para ver quien le había golpeado, y paso entre sus enormes patas con la máxima velocidad que podía tener en ese momento. La bestia estaba tan confundida por el golpe recibido, que giraba la cabeza enérgicamente buscando alguna presa, pero semejante tamaño se lo impedía. El extraño salió de entre las patas traseras del animal, disparado. Ratchet tomo de nuevo la barra y junto a el se hecho a correr velozmente, dejando al animal rugiendo detrás. **

**No dijeron nada, solo se lanzaron una mirada veloz, y siguieron con su carrera. Pero el animal no se rindió, y tras soltar un rugido, comenzó a caminar tan rápido como se lo permitían sus patas. **

**-Mierda! Esa cosa nos sigue!- gruño el extraño **

**Ratchet se limito a asentir, y seguir corriendo, si hablaba perdería velocidad. Miro hacia atrás solo para ver como el animal pretendía cambiar de caminar rápidamente a echarse a correr, miro hacia los lados, pero no había edificios cerca solo ruinas y rocas por el suelo. Podía sentir los pasos de la bestia con las vibraciones que mandaba por el concreto. **

"**Mierda" pensó **

**Las vibraciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes y se sentían mas cerca. Ratchet sintió una oleada de miedo, pero lo único que podía hacer era seguir corriendo con el espíritu que tenía ahora. El extraño no profano ni una palabra mas, estaba bastante atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ambos entraron a otro sector de la ciudad, donde las ruinas se convertían poco a poco en edificaciones que parecían algo débiles. La bestia continuaba con su paso, y no tardo en estar a escasos metros de ellos. **

"**Nos va a matar! Esa cosa nos va a matar!" pensó Ratchet desesperado, entre sus pensamientos, sintió que alguien le empujaba fuertemente, así como un golpe tremendo en el costado, cuando hubo caído al suelo. **

**El extraño le había empujado a la entrada de un edificio, que el no había visto por ningún lado antes; Luego le cubrió la boca y señalo a la calle con la mano que tenia libre. Ratchet miro como el animal pasaba de largo, obviamente confundido por la repentina desaparición de sus presas. Sus patas traseras cayeron con fuerza, y volvió a arrastrarlas como lo había hecho antes. Miro hacia arriba, hacia abajo y por ultimo hacia atrás, pero no los encontró, ni rastro de ellos. El animal gruño fuertemente y se retiro por vencido, arrastrándose como antes. **

**El extraño le soltó la boca y cayó rendido al piso respirando pesadamente. Ratchet solo se quedo mirando hacia la calle, su corazón se calmo, y su mente se relajo por completo. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, solo volvió a mirar a la calle y después cayó de espaldas al suelo para luego a dormirse. **


	7. Chapter 6 Confusión

**Chapter 6 " Confusión" **

**Memo No. 6 **

**Situaciones Actuales del Sujeto de Prueba **

**Primero que nada una sincera disculpa. No creíamos que el sujet se encontraron tan pronto. Pero a pesar de ese contratiempo todo va bien. Ah salido todo como usted predijo. Kora ah sido de gran ayuda. Ah plagado desesperación. El sujeto B cayó inmediatamente en un estado transitivo de emociones, su nivel de cordura baja con cada minuto que pasa en la ciudad. Que puedo decir del A? Que va a sobrevivir y a superar nuestras expectativas. TODAS nuestras expectativas, incluida me temo las suyas. **

**Saludos y hasta muy pronto. **

**. . . **

**Cuando logro despertar, le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareado. Resistió el impulso de vomitar, después de la tremenda carrera que había dado ayer, no podía siquiera levantarse y no tenía intención de hacerlo. **

**Respiro profundamente y con una mano se masajeo las sienes de la cabeza, le dolía demasiado. Su mirada se adapto a la oscuridad, todavía estaba dentro del deteriorado edificio; No se miraba ni las luces del animal. Sintió una oleada de seguridad, al menos por ese momento. **

**Volvió a respirar. **

**Ladeo la cabeza y se encontró que seguía estando acompañado. El extraño del día anterior, seguía allí. Aparentemente dormido. La capucha de la gabardina que tenia puesta no le dejaba mirar su rostro. Pero como el extraño no había respondido a sus movimientos, Ratchet pensó que en realidad si estaba dormido. Lo que era natural por los acontecimientos que ambos habían pasado. El lombax miro un rato mas a su acompañante, tratando de imaginar que hacia el allí, que hacían ellos allí. Lo miro hasta que el extraño soltó algo parecido a un bostezo y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Entonces desvió la mirada hacia el techo del edificio gris. Su cabeza le dolía, no sentía el cuerpo entero y por primera vez en su estadía en la ciudad, sintió los estragos del hambre y la sed. **

**No pudo volver a dormir en lo que resto de la noche, su cabeza y el estomago no se lo permitieron. **

"**Joder….No había pensado en conseguir algo de comida y agua" pensó Ratchet **

**Tales preocupaciones, le atormentaron hasta que lo toco la primera luz del alba. **

" **No creo que en este lugar" pensó "Haya comida mucho menos agua" **

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un cuerpo en movimiento. El lombax giro su cabeza y miro en silencio como el extraño se levantaba. Era un poco más alto de lo que imaginaba. **

**-Veo que sigues vivo- dijo sin más su acompañante **

**Ratchet se quedo callado, pensando si responder oh no. Porque aunque se alegraba de que no estuviese del todo solo en aquellas ruinas , no conocía de nada al extraño y bien podría ser el que estuviera detrás de todo eso. Pero si fuera alguien que estuviera detrás de eso, de ponerlo en riesgo de muerte, y a el mismo, entonces ya lo hubiera matado desde hace tiempo. El lombax sacudió la cabeza, estaba paranoico. Quizá porque habían pasado ya 3 días y había estado completamente solo. Asustado y sin saber que hacer. Si Clank hubiese estado allí, ya hubieran salido para siempre de las ruinas. **

**-Pensé que te había dado un paro por haber estado en contacto con esa cosa tanto tiempo – volvió a hablar el extraño- A mi también me pudiera haber pasado, pero mira solo necesitábamos un descanso- **

**-Cuanto tiempo has estado tu aquí?- Pregunto Ratchet levantándose y sentarse entre los escombros, mirando fijamente a la figura encapuchada, este lo miro y se comenzó a mover, para desesperación del lombax**

**-Eh estado aquí 3 días- respondió el encapuchado **

**Ratchet solo entorno los ojos, el había estado el mismo tiempo. Sus dudas de la identidad del extraño iban en aumento. Era posible que ese tipo lo hubiese traído? Porque? Para que propósito? Pero ese extraño parecía no saber nada de el; Y parecía también que esta igual de confundido y asustado que el, al menos pudo constatar eso por el tono de su voz. **

**-3 largos y desesperantes días- agrego el extraño**

**El lombax solo miro como la figura negra apretaba los puños y comenzaba a caminar lenta y pausadamente, pensó que en algún momento se echaría a correr o que gritaría, pero el extraño no dijo ni hizo nada. Solo se quedo allí dando círculos. **

**-Tu?- pregunto el extraño-Cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?- **

**-3 días- respondió secamente el lombax, el extraño solo subió su cabeza encapuchada-Igual que tu- **

**-No es una coincidencia verdad?- pregunto el encapuchado**

"**Estoy pensando en ello todavía" pensó Ratchet**

**-Tampoco creo que sea coincidencia que seamos de la misma especie- agrego el extraño para confusión de Ratchet. **

**El extraño, soltó una risita lúgubre, y subió sus manos a la capucha y con rapidez la bajo . Ratchet se quedo sin aliento, en su interior se libro una guerra de sentimientos donde la confusión era la principal protagonista. **

**Aquel extraño era un Lombax. **


	8. Chapter 7 Preparativos

**Chapter 7 : " Preparativos" **

**La hoja del memo termino hecho bola, dentro de un cesto metálico bien escondido entre una de las esquinas de la habitación y la única puerta de entrada. Lo único que iluminaba el oscuro cuarto era el brillo de un monitor situado muy al fondo. Se podía ver con esa luz, que el cuarto era algo grande, y que en el centro había una mesa de acero, con una única silla al lado. En la silla estaba sentado alguien que jugaba despistado con una cuchara de plata. **

**-Que quieres que hagamos ahora?- pregunto un hombre que estaba delante del monitor, tecleando algo con suma velocidad **

**El sujeto que estaba sentado frente a la mesa solo ladeo la cabeza, mirando al hombre, y luego volvió a su infantil juego. **

**-Darles de Comer y de beber, para al menos 2 días- respondió-Darles un arma manual- **

**El hombre del monitor, solamente asintió con la cabeza. **

**-Y además darles confianza para luego quitársela- volvió a decir quien estuviera en la silla. **

**Y el hombre del monitor volvió solo asentir con la cabeza, tecleo otra cosa y el silencio se hizo presente. **

**. . . **

**Era un Lombax. **

**De eso no cavia duda. **

**Tenía la piel gris claro como las cenizas, o el cielo de esa ciudad. Y unos ojos grandes y centrados color morado. **

**Le sonreía. **

**Porque no le había dicho mucho antes de que era un lombax? De seguro que el extraño también no se había podido creer que había otro como él. Era aceptable. **

**Ahora mismo en el interior de Ratchet se libraba una lucha de emociones pero ninguna podía llevarse el protagónico allí mismo. El joven solo se quedo viendo un buen rato al extraño lombax gris hasta que este pareció preocupado por su falta de movimiento y le paso una de sus manos en frente de su cara. **

**-Oye estas bien?- pregunto **

**Ratchet no podía moverse ni articular palabra alguna. **

**-Venga ya! Me estas asustando hermano!- grito el lombax gris sacudiéndole ahora por los hombros. **

**-No me lo creo otro lombax!- fue lo único que el oji-verde pudo decir, no fue una de las mejores respuestas que podía haber dicho pero fue lo único que se le pudo venir a la mente en ese momento. **

**El lombax gris, sonrió, aliviado de que Ratchet recuperara el habla. Se alejo un poco de él, para darle un poco de espacio y que pudiese digerir la situación. **

**-Me alegra de que no hayas quedado quedo de la impresión- dijo acto seguido extendió una de sus manos- Mi nombre es Eoxs- **

**Ratchet no reprimió una amplia sonrisa y estrecho la mano del lombax que se hacía llamar Eoxs. **

**-Yo soy Ratchet- se presento a su vez, y con la ayuda del nuevo se incorporo. **

**-No quiero sonar maleducado o algo así hermano pero deberíamos irnos de aquí no creo que siga siendo seguro- **

**Ratchet no podía estar más de acuerdo, casi podía sentir que aquella bestia les pisaba los talones, podía sentir su respiración en su nuca. Lo que seguía preocupándole era las necesidades básicas: comida y agua, y que ya no tenían con que defenderse. Aunque de todos modos no pensaba que habría alguna lo suficientemente potente como para matar al animal. El sonido del viento y las rocas chocando no eran los únicos sonidos que se podía escuchar en ese momento. El estomago del oji-verde comenzó a hacer de cuerpo presente haciendo ruidos cada vez más fuertes y duros. Eoxs solo se quedo a medio ponerse la capucha de nuevo, miro con unos ojos sorprendidos e interrogantes. Ratchet solo meneo la cabeza algo avergonzado. **

**-Hambre Hermano?- pregunto el lombax gris riéndose un poco, pero como si le hubieran emboscado su estomago también se quejo y mas fuerte- Al parecer ambos estamos hambrientos- agrego riéndose-Desde hace cuanto que no comes?-**

**-3 días desde que llegue aquí no eh comido ni bebido agua y creo que eh corrido al menos unos 20 kilómetros estos días- respondió Ratchet agregando sarcasmo a la ultima respuesta**

**-Bueno abra que encontrar algo que podamos meternos en el estomago antes de morir hambrientos y deshidratados- dijo Eoxs **

**-Eso es lo que pensaba, pero en serio crees que haya comida aquí? Lo único que eh visto hasta ahora son un montón de rocas y a esa cosa- **

**-No tenemos más opciones que buscar Ratchet, Kora de seguro que nos perdió el rastro hace ya mucho- ante la mirada interrogativa de Ratchet sobre " Kora" Eoxs aclaro: -El animal tenía un nombre en el collar, decía Kora es mucho mejor que seguir buscando adjetivos calificativos para llamarle- **

**-Muy bien entonces hay que volver allá fuera y no dejar que Kora nos encuentre- concluyo Ratchet, Eoxs asintió y ambos lombaxes dejaron su refugio de piedra gris en busca de algo que les mantuviese vivos.**


End file.
